A day in wonderland
by CodeName-D.N.A
Summary: our cutie little uke Tsuna and Naruto is in wonderland, full of surprises and pervert seme's. One word RUN!
1. Wonderland : Hazel n Gretal!

**A day in wonderland**

**Summary**: our cutie little uke Tsuna and Naruto is in wonderland, full of surprises and pervert seme's. One word RUN!

**Warning**: umm…I got no warning actually! But this word fun… Wait, beware of bad grammar k!

****

_**Ai-chan**__**: **__hola amigo! I'm the writer 4 tiz story, I'm not volunteering but I been force- __**'her mouth is gagged by N'**_

_**N**__**: **__ignore her please! I'm the co-writer! __**'Smile brightly while tie Ai to the chair'**__ Dai little help here._

_**Daisuke**__**: **__coming! __**'Take a silver tape and give it to N'**__ enjoy k! Oh yeah forgot umm… Ai is volunteering by herself no forcing. __**'Read loud the paper on her hand' **__I'm the story board maker?_

****

**Tsuna POV**

''umm, where am my?''

Everything around me is totally weird; I mean there is a giant mushroom anywhere. How the hell I got here first of all?

I tried to remember what had happened before I get here….

''Training! Yeah I remember now, Reborn is training me or should I say trying to kill me with his Spartan training…''

I sweat drop remembering my sadistic teacher, I shake all my thought and try to find a way out. Then my eye caught of a glimpse of something strange in the bush!

''does the grass is gold colored here?''

Muttering softly, my hand tried to reach the gold grass when the grass is moved. A head is pop up from the bush…

**Naruto POV**

''No! Don't go Ramen!''

With my face still wet with sweat, I glance around to see I'm at a strange place! Anyway what a scary nightmare, all ramen in the world is kidnapped by a giant purple snake!

''this not training ground! Better hope I'm not in genjutsu, or teme will pay for it!''

I walk around to find a way out, then I heard someone voice. I decide to sneak up what he is doing; I hide in the bush when I see him heading to me…. (Well he not realizes that the bush exposes his spiky hair…..)

'How did he notice me is here? I already tried to hide my chakra….'

I raise my head to see the stranger when…..

**Normal **

''Warghhhhhhh!''

Both uke is screaming, surprise to see each other. Well Tsuna scream when he saw Naruto head pop up suddenly, and Naruto just scream when he see Tsuna scream! (I and my friend use 2 do it! 'Sweat drop')

**3 minute later**

''who are you?''

''I the one should ask you that?''

''uh ok! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you.''

He smile cutely to the blond while held his hand to shake the other when he does the same.

''my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the hokage! Believe it.''

He also smiles but not cutely, brightly that could even rival or surpass Yamamoto smile. Which make Tsuna sweat drop…? (Guess the smile attack could only be used on the seme not uke 'o' )

'I guess he ok!'

''so Tsuna do you know where are we?''

''umm I don't know! I doubt this even Japan…''

''Japan where is that? Another country I never heard it?'' The blond turn to the brunette with a questioning look on his face.

''you mean you not from Japan! Where are you come from''

''I came from a most powerful village that ever exist! Konoha.'' He makes a good guy pose with a bright smile that nearly blinded Tsuna eyes

''I came from Namimori!''

''I guess we stuck here aren't we?''

''maybe, ah I hope I have ramen now!'' hearing that both stomach give a loud grumble that could put a shame of… storm! (What the hell N, Storm!)

''ha ha… me to!'' Both uke is sweat drop when they stomach once again give a loud grumble…

Tsuna look around to find something to eat when he saw a house nearby, he shake Naruto that laying on the grass muttering I will died starving and this entire teme fault…

''hey Naruto! Look there is a house!''

''we save! Come on Tsuna let go.'' Both of them are holding hand, run toward the house. Agape when they saw the house closely.

Stood in front of them is a big house that make from cookie and cake (oi Ai this Alice in wonderland not hazel and Gretel! Baka, whose idea to make she write) from looking the house they could feel a drool on their mouth. Glances to other they nod and…

''attack''

Tsuna decide to eat the door which made of a strawberry cake with a little chocolate frost on top, meanwhile Naruto eating the window which made of ramen flavored cookie…

**Few hours later**

If you look on the left you could see a cake made house is no longer having a door and a window and if you look on the right you could see two uke with a Santa belly(ouch what that for?)

''man I'm full!''

''yeah me to! But whose house is this?''

''it our house, the one that you eat!'' both uke stood up to find the source of the voice and surprise to see two young lady with witch clothing with high hood that cover their face except eyes standing in front of them.

One of them is wearing a eye patch and the other one have a pale lilac eye (if you guess right! Congratulation, if you wrong ….. Boo) with a shy expression when they saw both cutie uke's.

''ah I'm sorry! We are hungry so that why…''

''yeah, we are sorry! But the cookie with ramen flavor is so good!''

Using the puppy eyes ( that only work on seme and girl fan girl ) that making both shy witches having a nosebleed. They try to cover the blood with their high hood cloak.

''umm….t-that o-okay! We m-make it for k-kid t-that lost in t-this f-forest.''

''my name is Chrome and this is my sister Hinata!'' as her gesture to the shy one…

Their eye lit up when their heard the name and try to look closely on the hooded figures, a smile form in their lips as they close to them.

''C-Chrome is that you? I am safe, you know how to get back right?''

''H-Hinata you get lost here too! Now let find a way back!'' the shy witches is now shuttering and blushing when the uke's is holding their hand.

''we are sorry but we don't know you?''

''you don't!'' they shout at the witches that is blinking clueless

'' y-yes''

Hearing that both our uke's feel sad, which make the girl squeal when they saw them. Because an imaginary fox and cat ear appeared on their head is dropped down as they sad with a tail that waging slowly. Tears formed in their eyes that make them more adorable in their chibi form…

''w-well you two can sleep at our house if you want?''

''yes we would love to…''

**At the night**

''hey Naruto how is your world?''

''we are ninja's and I was the greatest one. As I say I will be a Hokage someday after obaa-chan died or retired! I have a lot of friend but I hate Sasuke teme!''

''ninja's that so cool!''

''yeah I know!'' Naruto snort at Tsuna compliment

''well I'm an ordinary student before my sadistic teacher in baby form come! I involved with ridiculous battle of the Mafia!''

'' Mafia? What that''

''well Mafia is kind of yakuza, the underground group that fighting for rank''

''oh! Good night Tsuna''

''good night''

They fall asleep not realize what will be waiting for them tomorrow or that someone is watching them sleep from a magic crystal, is laughing eerily…

''he shall be mine!''

''that herbivore is mine!''

A pair of red and silver eyes glinting in the darks…

****

_**N**__**: **__we intend to make a one shot but it fun to torture Ai___

_**Ai-chan**__**: **__what I do 2 u! Huh bicth__** 'her head is smack by N with a dictionary, who still smiling' **_

_**Daisuke**__**: **__bad word Ai! N in dark mode when she needs to write the fluffy cute story!_

_**N**__**: **__why did I can't make them suffer even one of them!__** 'Is drawing on Ai face' **__oh well at least I still can torture Ai and Dai…?__** 'Dai is shivering and run to the exit'**_

_**Daisuke**__**& **__**Ai**__**: **__mom safe us! From this maniac girl!_

_**N**__**: **__uh forgot to tell ya madre is out!__** 'Take out the silver tape' **__oh please reviews I need to know is this FF is bad so I can stop write this hehe!_


	2. Wonderland: Little Red Hood!

**A day in wonderland**

**Summary**: our cutie little uke Tsuna and Naruto is in wonderland, full of surprises and pervert seme's. One word RUN!

**Warning**: umm…I got no warning actually! However this word fun… Wait, beware of bad grammar k!

****

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__'sigh' we meet again! Thank 4 reviews which mean I need 2 write this…. Troublesome _

_**N**__**: **__thank 4 reviewing k, oh yeah a message 4 I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi please don't confusing yourself because I will get confuse too!_

_**Daisuke**__**: **__Oh yeah, one thing. For those who dislike or anti with our writing so pleased yourself with a back button._

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__if you thought we don't upload the fic cuz we hear what u saying, u wrong N is busy with her study so we juz can upload once a month or 2! Which mean that I will be free from N!_

****

''its morning already! Why did Reborn don't wake me up?'' He glances around to see a very familiar golden mop.

'Oh yeah, now I remember we stuck here! Umm I think I should wake him up!' moving closer to the bed.

'' Naruto, wake up it morning already!''

''1 minute more Sakura….'' He continued dozing off which make Tsuna vein pop out, who decide to pull the blanket off harshly resulting Naruto landed hard on the floor with a loud THUMP sound.

_(N: that totally not Tsuna attitude! 'is grabbing Ai-Chan collar' Ai: I the writer so I will decide its)_

''ouch…'' the blond raised his head to see very angry Tsuna with burning fire as the background, he sweat drop.

'' ha ha…ha…. Good morning Tsuna!''

''Good morning to you too'' He smile sweetly then turn around and heading to down stairs, leaving Naruto to dress up and gapping….. _(N: bipolar Tsuna? Ai!)_

''Good morning … umm where they go? '' he spotted a piece of paper on the table that writes…

_**Dear Tsuna and Naruto**_

_We are heading to the forbidden forest, to find a herb._

_**From Chrome and Hinata**_

_P.s: we already make breakfast for both of you in the kitchen, please don't eat the house. We just fix it. _

_****_

''hey Tsuna where is Hinata?''

''they were searching herb in the woods!''

Silent is lingering around them is broken by a loud grumble from both ukes stomach… a faint blush is, appears on both ukes cheek.

''well the breakfast in the kitchen, let's go!'' he scratching his cheek waiting the other answer

''yeah'' both smile sheepishly heading to kitchen

**After a table of food later…. **

''man I'm already full!''

''yeah me too…'' Tsuna holding his stomach, trying to burp

''if it's continued like this I will be fat!''

''yeah'' both of them sweat drop n shuddered by imagine themselves in XXX form, a light bulb appears on Naruto head. _(N: light….bulb…? 'Faint')_

''I got an idea let clean up this house, so we can burn our calorie!'' Naruto stand up while doing a 'good guy pose' to Tsuna, who nearly blind by the shining teeth's.

****

''This liquid looking suspicious?'' as Naruto held the bottle up, Tsuna try to warn him

''Naruto, you shouldn't play with someone else stuff!'' unluckily he step on few empty bottle n trip on Naruto, who accidently smash the bottle.

''**Warghhhhhh**…!''

The purple-reddish liquid smear both of their body

''yuck…''

''disgusting… we need to take a bath!'' Naruto said as he tried to get rid of the slimy liquid from him, when both of them tried to get up something weird happened…

_(N: u r the 1 who weird! Dai: lucky I don't get involved with this story! 'Sweat dropping')_

''Tsuna…''

''Naruto…''

'' We big...!''

''yeah, I know! I already tell you not to play with someone else stuff?'' Tsuna pointed his finger at him.

_(Ai: yeah, especially witch stuff!)_

''it just an accident! You are the one who crashed on me!''

**Hours of ultra-Tsuna and mon-Naruto fight later….**

If you try to peek… see in front of you a shattered house or what it used to be with two giant ukes who is now tired, and if you look at the back you will see two stoned witch…

''N…..Naruto….w…what hap...pend to our h…house?''

Both ukes freeze when they see the owner of the house…

**Few minutes ago…**

''no…more I'm tired…''

''me too''

''hey Naruto sorry! Guess it is my fault this happened…''

''no I think it my fault too, I should listen to you…''

Both of ukes sigh heavily, when they noticed the destruction they caused

''man it will take a lot time to fix this?''

''Yeah, hope they don't mad because we just destroy their house…!''

''N…..Naruto….w…what hap...pend to our h…house?''

**Now time**

'' umm you see….What happened is, we … trying to clean your house… then we…'' looking at each other, they sighed then

''Sorry! We just destroy your house, we will fix it!''

''it ok boss! We can fix it.''

''uh you can…?'' Both stared with disbelieved to the girls

Both raised a magic stick that have a cute star on top of it then

''meidfsez jei'woty!''

'POOF' pink cloud is surrounded the place and the cloud also smell like cotton candy

'Smell like cotton candy! Wonder if it taste like it's too?'

''hey Tsuna…''

Much to surprise Naruto look at Tsuna who tries already eat the cloud

''w… why….'' Before he could say a word Tsuna take a handful of 'cotton candy' cloud to his mouth

'Tasty...'

The house is retuned as usually as the cloud vanished or eaten by giant ukes…

''wow… that totally weird!'' as they look at the house weirdly

''yeah…'' Naruto say as he witness the same weird thing

****

The ukes heading to the forest while wearing an orange hooded gown because during the giant transformation, they cloths is torn so the shy witches offer them a hooded orange gown…

**Somewhere else in the forest…**

''Damn it, where is the rabbit is hiding!''

''Orochimaru, calm down you will scare the entire animal!'' the white haired with tattoo on his face smiling while munching marshmallow…

''Kabuto!''

''yes Orochimaru sama''

''go and find me food. NOW!''

''uh… Shouchi-kun why don't you follow Kabuto to make sure he don't kill the prey.''

''hai''

**Back with two little orange hood**

_(N: that it's, I'm fed up with her… first hazel and Gretel now little red hood! What next Cinderella? Ai: hey, I could use that!)_

Those two is busy stuffing themselves with food, unnoticed someone is watching them until they heard a branch snapping…

''who there?'' they stand in fighting pose waiting for the intruder to come out

****__

_**N**__**: **__well I totally got nothing to say! It all because that Ai-Baka-Chan!_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__whatever! Don't care but what should I add next Cinderella, snow white you want to decide? Which fairy tale I should add…._

_**Daisuke**__**: **__haha… soo please review k w_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__hey that surpose to be my line! I'm the main writer, review guy big bad wolfs Orochimaru and Byakuran will eat you…._


	3. Wondeland : The Bad Wolf

**A day in wonderland**

**Summary:** Tsuna and Naruto is lost in the wonderland world, they need to find way out fast! Why? Because perverted Seme's is trying to woo them… exactly trying to get them in their bed (v)

**Warning:** don't say I don't warn u k! Bad grammar, twisted fairy tale story n little bit of yaoi…. Ok not that little…

****

_**Dai-San**__: hi guys, 4 this chp, I will b the co-writer b'cuz as N is busy with test n examination __**(^v^)**_

_**Ai-Chan**__: heh, her misery is my laughter (7v7) muahahahahaha! (x24)_

_**Dai-San**__: __**'sweat drop' **__I guess Ai is happy with that. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it __**(w)**_

_**N**_: _**'somewhere in the country' **__Achoo who the heck is talking about me?_

****

''you better come out now before….'' Tsuna turn his face to Naruto who try to think the next line would be….

"….."

"….."

(D: guess that what you get, when your put both simple minded ukes together A: yeah I agree but I like its! YOSH THE YOUTH IS BURNING!)

2 MINUTES LATER

''or we will find you!'' Naruto shout loud enough for the enemies to hear or to be deaf by his volume.

Both Shouchi and Kabuto is falling anime style while sweat droppings, try to adjust both of their glasses…

Meanwhile inside of Naruto, the greatest Kyubbi in misery whether to cry because his vessel is dumb enough or laughing because even a baby would laugh when they heard that threat.

'What are they? The Dumb and dumber' that what pop on their mind, seriously who the heck would say that kind of threat… (D: Naruto did…. Jezz know I know why N is mad with Ai)

''hey Naruto, I don't think they get its!'' Tsuna shake his head to him.

''yeah, then why don't you try?'' Naruto point his finger rudely to Tsuna, vein popping on both boys head with burning fire that could put a shame on Ryohei EXTREMMELY FIRE and Lee Gai BURNING OF YOUTH FLAME combo as their background.

Gears in Tsuna head started to move, by remembering his current and past or future enemy, friend threat.

''YOU BETTER COME OUT OR I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH AND BLOWES YOU INTO PIECES, THEN I WILL SMASH YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL…. TRASH!...''

(D: that ranting is up too all his enemy n sadistic tutor use n still b threat ^w^ A: I thought I'm the writer of this fic ToT)

At the moment Tsuna feeling gratefully for having a badass enemies and other.

The moment Shouchi and Kabuto hear it, both of them suppress urge to vomit, faint and importantly pee…

But it seems they pick easiest way, which is RUN! They run leaving a trail of smoke n severe broken tree to show their used path….

**BACK TO THE UKES**

**SILENT**

Cricket sound and you could see a crow is flying on top of their heads.

''umm, Tsuna I don't think its work either!'' Naruto tilled his head, not felling fear mostly because he busy daydreams about a house that made of ramen and the river of various flavors ramen.

Other word he didn't listen but, Kyubbi who heard that no longer can suppress his tears while wailing something like WHY DON'T MY VESSEL COULD SAY THE SAME LIKE THAT KIDDO and other more….

(D: poor Kyuu….)

****

''man, I hungry''

''yeah me too…''

''let open Bentou Hinata-Chan and Chrome-Chan gives us?''

''Whoa'' they say unison when they see inside of the bentou

"This is heaven bentou" Naruto say while a drooling on the view of the food

"Yeah I think so" also in the same condition as Naruto

**GRUMBLE**

Blushes when their eyes meet together, they nodded in silent agreement

''LET EATS'' with that both of them dig on the food as fast you could say N

(D: Ai you do realize N will kill you if she know you use her name A: don't care, she is not here right now)

One box of bentou later….

''I'm full'' Tsuna is now laying on the grass watching the cloud

''me too, that are delicious thing I ever eat except Ichiraku Ramen'' Naruto said sheepishly, but still doing the same as Tsuna

(D: umm, did they already forget about the intruder earlier? A: don't know!)

**Back with the bad wolfs n servants**

Both of the wolfs is shocked to see their loyal servant when they come back

Back to earlier time 

''_where the hell is Kabuto? I need food now!''_

''_relax Orochimaru, my Shou-Chan is with him. He will make sure yours don't kill our food!''_

_Vein pop on Orochimaru head when Byakuran is insulting his servant. He smirk a while then say,_

'' _well at least my servant is not weak as yours, he could find me food in no time…'' his voice sound playful trying to make Byakuran snap, which is successful_

''_your slimy snake! Took back what you say about my Shou!'' he smile in eerily way that could chill other spine well except certain purple snake…_

_They stand in fighting pose just about to send a kick to each other when….. A group elephant come and step on them. _

_RIP Orochimaru and Byakuran_

(A: Just kidding, there are no fun if bad guys dead by accidents right)

_They stand in fighting pose just about to send a kick to each other when theirs loyal servant run and stepping on them before stopped (knock off) by the giant tree nearby._

_Rose from their shame condition, brushing dust and un-disappeared shoes mark on their face. Making their way to their now unconscious form of servant (x.x)_

_Both of them noticed their face rather bluish, seem like they scared to death…._

Now time

Ignoring their unconscious servant, curious what had been made their servants scared except to them. They started to walk to the path used by Shouchi and Kabuto….

(A: you remember that they leave a big trail when they run right, the fallen tree n etc more… whatever)

So the big bad wolf's headed toward the orange hooded ukes…..

(D: umm try to imagine pink panther music here)

"Orochimaru did you see what I see?"

"Yeah, two little white rabbit…''

''They seem to be delicious!" both licking their lip hungrily, while nose bleed run wildly….

Why well you see both Naru - Chan and Tsu - Chan is sleeping in cutes way, like 69 styles (D: pervert! _'Try smack Ai with 100 tan mallets'_ A: what the heck that you been thinking? 'Running away from Daisuke, while avoiding the mallet')

Lean closer towards the boys, their eyes roaming from head to toes with mischievous grin

"I took the brunette one…" say the white haired

"Whatever, I want the blond!'' as the pedophiles about to touch grope the teenagers, a shuriken and tonfa hit directly on their face… ouch that gonna leave a mark

(A: guess, who they are? D: Baka, everyone knows its Sasuke and Hibari-San…)

Reveal two guys, both with onyx hair and eyes. (D: Plain enough! A: Shut up, you white/silver hair lover D: N-Sama is right you are the worst…)

(A: imagine them with their normal clothes whatever clothes you like! D: Prince Clothing! Anonymous: Maid Clothes! '_Who had been hit by Dai n Ai until half dead'_? D: where the hell is the idiot coming from? I though you already look the door!)

THEN THE FIGHT BEGIN….

(N: why the heck, I sudden feel chill and I got this feeling to hit both of the idiot slaves _'in the middle of classes'_)

Their weapon clashing together, emitting darkness aura within them that caused all animal's run away from their habit. Sasuke use his bone chilling glare at Orochimaru which just smirk evilly, the same thing goes with Hibari and Byakuran.

"Damned herbivores… touching my herbivore is death penalty." Hibari with his cold façade on is facing Byakuran.

"I don't think the rabbit has your name on him!" he smiles in twisted way, still clashing their weapon.

"Dobe is mine!"

"Kukukuku…." His eyes is still roaming on Naruto figure before look to Sasuke

(D: the fight still not starting yet…)

Meanwhile the boys are sleeping soundly without noticing the fight beside them…

Almost lost to the Perfect and the avengers, they trick them before them escape then try to grip the boys.

When the heroes noticed their ukes is being held by the slimy wolf, they grap their weapon then hit right on target. When they were hit, their held on the boys is losses causing the boys who still sleeping are falling into different places.

"Dobe!"

"Herbivore…"

****

_**Dai-San**__: I guess, the chapter 4 the big bad wolfs and the orange hooded is end (^w^) _

_**Ai-Chan**__: yeah2, ah it feels so good without that bipolar girl…_

_**Dai-San**__: yeah, something I think like that so…_

_**N**_: **'in the hostel room' **ok… those kids will b damned once I got home! (insert evil laugh and the creepy voice you ever heard)


	4. Wonderland: Tsuna and Acrobaleno

**A Day in Wonderland**

**Disclaimer:** Umm, I don't own both Naruto n KHR… so don't even think about sue me! Oh almost forgot, beware of bad grammar and I do mean it. **TQ**

****

_**N**__**:**__ hola everybody ^^ wahahahaha….. Sorry for delay ^^'' not my fault my laptop broke down…._

_**Ai-Chan:**__ yep it's her fault not ours! Ouch…. (N smack her head with 'The Shadow of Wind' novel) what that for?_

_**Dai**__**:**__ be nice you guy… this is our first appearance after few months…. (Both N n Ai started an epic fight in Dota, Dai is totally ignored by them) 'Sigh' I hate my life…_

_**N**__ n __**Ai-Chan:**__ oh yeah, special thanks to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, echo uchiha, Kathy hunt and Rinatsu for reviewing! _

_**Dai**__**:**__ well I gotta to agree with kitty Tokyo uzumaki; N does got weird ideas…_

_**N**__**:**__ Kathy hunt sent your dark side my regard! It's totally good idea ^^ Whahahahah….. Continue the story._

****

Tsuna woke up realizing that his new best friend is nowhere in his sight

"Naruto…! Where are you? It not funny, comes out now!'' he cried for a while until his throat feel sore, worrying about Naruto and himself

He decides to walk around, wishing that he lucky enough to find a house to stay. Tsuna stopped when he heard a loud noise from the other side where his stood from.

"Should I go and check it out or not…..? Well it doesn't hurt to peek a little" with a shrug he went toward the noise, using two small branch of tree he sneaks around like kitty….

"I will kill you Reborn!"

"Idiotic cow"

"Hey, wanna bet who will win this time?

"Zzzzz"

"Want some cookie?"

"Thanks"

"…"

(N: well just say guess who games? Ai: urgh, that is lame!)

'Hey, it just me or that is Reborn!' in his sight is Reborn along with 6 other Acrobaleno in their baby form having their fun. Fun of watching Lambo misery and Reborn annoying...

He gets up from his hiding place and lunching himself to Reborn to hugs him which earned him a kick on his face… (N: Typical Reborn…)

His faint right on Lambo who being squished by him accidently… (N: O.o pancake yummy!)

**1 hour later**

''uh my cheek…! What happen?'' he cracked his eyes just to see a helmet head sitting beside him

Then he realize that he been laying on table with the 7 Acrobaleno sitting around him… like they going to have Tsuna feast (Dai: ^x^'' man, it sound like cannibalism you know? Ai: I agree N: excuse me; I need to go to toilet! 'Few vomiting later…' we hate with cannibalism, come to think so do all of us)

"Umm you faint after been kicked by Rebor-"Skull can't finish his word when Reborn decide that his head is a football and kick literally from his chair.

Skull flies straight through the opened windows to the nearby tree which is 4 feet from the house? Well other just unaffected like nothing happen except for Lambo he still faint from Tsuna impact on the chair.

"Dame, how do you know my name?" did the moody princes send you here!" Tsuna sweating as Leon that already morphed into a green gun that been pointed at his head.

'Oh now I remember, all people I meet here don't know me yet'

"No I'm not! I'm lost along with my friend, when I woke up he gone. So I decided to search around then I heard someone shouting 'I will kill you Reborn' then you kick me."

"huh, you don't expect me to believe you right" Reborn snort along with Colonnello before they could do anything like bullying Tsuna, Luce come and hug him while cooed Tsuna like a lost kitten.

"Aww… poor lil baby, don't worry you can live with us" Luce said while petting Tsuna hair like a cat, others just sigh 'never ever and ever try to disagree with woman, in this case baby girl'

"Well we could use him as maid!" Reborn said ignoring protest from Luce

"As you wish Reborn, but I telling you first I won't pay him even a penny!" Viper say while calculating how much profit he gets from selling Luce cookies without her knowledge…

That how Tsuna life as maid in the Acrobaleno house has begun…

"Hey! Why is my cookies jar empty?" Luce is holding her newly baked cookie jar that now empty while smiling sweetly to others with the 'WHO THE HELL TAKES MY COOKIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!' message hanging in the air…

'Never angered Luce because she is insanely creepy when she does' others Acrobaleno decide to back a little from her including Tsuna.

What they didn't know is a certain Acrobaleno is sweating a river then vanished in the dark corner like a magic without anyone noticed

**The next day**

"Tsuna play with Lambo-Sama"

"Tsuna, you miss a spot here!"

"Poor Tsuna, here is some cookie!"

"Hey, where is my cookie!"

With that officially Tsuna days as a slave/ maid to the 7 Acrobaleno have started…

**Meanwhile at other place**

"Urgh… where am I?" Naruto found himself in small dusty room with 2 frogs beside him…

"Hey he already wakes up!"

"Shut up I can see it, no need to tell me!" said the slight bigger frog to the smaller ones

The cloud in his brain is finally clears up; when he noticed the frogs his grin is bigger than Cheshire cat

"GAMAKICHI…. I MISS YOU!"

He went to hugs the frogs, who fidgeting when he heard a loud foot step coming towards them…

"Uh uh, we are so dead!"

****

_**N**__**: **__sorry b'cuz it short ^^_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__she was lazing around me telling you…_

_**Dai**__**: **__well can you guess which fairy tale this time?_

_**N**__**: **__I think you could guess the first one, but how about Naruto's? Give you a hint 'something that easy to break' but I will change its up…._

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__Review or Tsuna will eat the poisonous but yummy apple and Naruto will be locked in the crampy room forever! _


	5. Wonderland: Narurella

**A Day in Wonderland**

**Disclaimer:** we don't own Naruto or KHR, we only got manga only so don't think about suing us…

**Chapter 4:** Cinderella. Eh, Narurella?

****

_**N**__**:**__ bonjour mademoiselle, sorry for the delay (^v^) our bad…_

_**Ai-Chan:**__ thank you for all who review and alert, since we got nothing to give…_

_**Dai**__**:**__ we thinking about drawing a picture of Naru-Chan and Tsu-Chan in gown and upload it in deviant art. N who draw it …_

_**N**__: and can't guarantee it will be pretty but we also can guarantee it won't be ugly… yeah the picture quite dark._

_**Ai-Chan:**__ we will put the html below or on the profile… _

****

"Wait why are you hiding?" Naruto catch Gamakichi legs who try to hide under the big bowl, he waiting for explanation on what going on and how he got here…

"LET GO OF MY LEGS! I will tell you later but now let me hide first."

Satisfy with the answer, he let go of Gamakichi legs. Gamakichi quickly hide under the bowl on the stool when he heard the foot step getting closer.

**BAM**

The door is slam open by 3 ladies who enter the room with very furious aura that make Naruto want to hide in the corner as he peek at almost crushed door, before he realize who the ladies are…

"No freaking way!"

His eyes is wide open as he at look who Ino wearing pale blue gown, Sakura of course pink gown and most shocking is Tsunade who wearing dark green gown. He must admit they look good in those gowns but the makeup is totally destroying the image. (Ai: try imagining Chinese opera make-up just disregards the white paint and the costume.)

"T-Tsunade oba-chan!" before he could continue his word, say Tsunade sent him a powerful punch that sent him the wall creating human crater on it.

"Who the hell are you calling Grandma, Gaki!" huge angry vein pop on her head, Ino and Sakura is snickers on how he calls their mother 'grandma' earning glare from their mother…

"Ouch, does that necessary to hit me that hard baka!" he snapped toward a person that he consider family and friend, but it a bad idea as three of them giving a chilling and terrifying aura all around.

Naruto squeak in manly way, he backed until his back meet the wall. Fidgeting under the trio glare he could feel that his body shrinking into Barbie doll size.

"Mother, I don't think him worth to be hit by our lovely hand!" Ino said while checking her nails, Sakura is fixing her hair while looking in the mirror ignoring Naruto who in the corner…

"Well of course my lovely..."

"Pretty" Sakura add, still looking in the mirror fixing her hair and put a little make-up

"Yes, yes lovely and pretty children's. Let out from this disgusting room!" Tsunade make a shooing movement towards Ino and Sakura, before she close the door

"Narurella, since you are new here you can start by cleaning all room!" she said arrogantly while close the door with a loud slam.

''Narurella…? Who, me but my name is Naruto!" he shouted not caring whether they hear it or not, but of course since Naruto got a loud voice they will hear it….

"What, how the hell they become a bitch!" he say disbelieving that his friend and figure mother/grandma is acting like that toward him.

"Hey, your name is Naruto right!" Gamakichi now out from his hiding place, hopping into Naruto head.

"So, Gamakichi can you explain what happening now?" he need answer or his head will explode

"Sure kid, lady who hit you is the mistress who owns this house when her husband died with no child. Her name is Lady Tsunade; those two girls is her child from her previous marriage. Miss Ino is the blond and Miss Sakura is the pink haired."

"Yeah… I now their name, the answer I want to hear now. Why I am here and mostly WHY THEY CALL ME NARURELLA!"

"Oh, that kiddo you see three ladies with weird name A, N and D sold you to Lady Tsunade and they said we can call you Narurella…"

"I will kill those ladies if I-"struck by lightning

"How the heck, I can be struck by lightning in sunny day? Weird"

"Kid, you need to clean up the place before they realize that you still here!" Gamakichi hopped to the window

"Wait, where are you going?" Gamakichi looking at Naruto smugly before said

"I just a messenger, bye!" he gone in poof of cloud leaving jaw drooped Naruto alone…

With that Narurella headed to clean the room with help from Kage no Bushin jutsu clone. What he doesn't it the beginning of chores-terror courtesy of Lady Tsunade, Ino and Sakura?

Tsuna at mean time got same treatment as Naruto, washing dishes; wipe the windows, fixing the tiles and lots more…

(N: it sounds like we were torturing them… nah it just for a while. Dai: poor them Ai: yeah poor them, they can start cleaning my room after they done with the chores…)

**-TIME SKIP-**

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Narurella answer the door!" Tsunade said while doing calculation on her gamble debt, which piling from the table until the floor.

"Yes madam" Naruto sigh heading to downstairs to open the door reveling…

"BUSHY EYEBROWS" Lee is standing in good guy pose in front of the door, Naruto gapped when he see Lee in the white uniform of the royal guards.

"Hello lady! Prince Neji and Prince Dino invited you to royal ball, oh got to go now." Naruto sweat dropped as watching Lee run leaving trail of dust.

He entered the living room with the letter in his hand, when Ino snatched the letter and read it aloud.

"We Prince Neji and Prince Dino invited you to the Royal Ball and we will choose our wife from crowd to night."

"WHAT" both Tsunade and Sakura shouted before both girls screaming…?

"OMG, WE NEED A NEW DRESS!"

"MOTHER HURRY UP BEFORE THE PRETTY CLOTHES GONE"

"Come on girls, shopping times" Tsunade make a victory sign along the girls. Three of them are running out of the house leaving stunned Naruto alone.

"Huh"

****

"EXTREME, OH IS'T THAT LEE!" the silver haired guard running to get closer to Lee

"Ryohei my youthful friend, let running back to the castle!" Lee say cheerfully which Ryohei gladly take its

"YEAH, LET DO IT TO THE EXTREMES!"

"For the youthful"

The crowd is blinded for a moment by the flash of whites blur and trails of dust as they pass the place. Along with the loud noisy noise as Ryohei shouted extreme.

****

**-1 hours ago-**

"Where am I to the extremes" Ryohei keep on run deep inside the forest, not noticed on his left there is a road.

"Oh there is house over there…. To the extreme" running to the house in full speed

He knock the door, waiting patiently when he hear a high pitched voice

"Wait for a moment!" the door opened revealing a brunette with honey colored eyes, who watch him with wide eyes

"Oni-San" he blinked before remembering his task, he take out a letter from his pouch and hand up to Tsuna.

"Oni-San? Anyways here a letter for you from the royal prince to the extreme!"

"Wait a m-mom" a pile of dust in the place instead of Ryohei, who running toward the cliff…

'Sigh, oni-San still not change a bit'

****

**Tsunade POV**

'_Hehehe prince is rich, my daughters is pretty. Add both of them we got settling my debt'_

**Sakura and Ino POV**

'_Heh, we the most pretties' girls in this place of course the princes will choose us'_

"Hey watch out where you going! Do you know who we are?"

"Ah we are so s-sorry!" said the girl with eye patch with timid

'_Huh, how dare she bump with me? I'm the future to be queen!'_

"Come on Sakura, if we stay closer to her you might get her diseases."

**Normal POV**

"Chrome, are you ok…?"

Hinata help Chrome to up, before collecting Chrome stuff that been dropped when she falls

"Those two is bad as their makeup…" Hinata giggles and reply

"You know, I think they going to Royal Ball… do you know what its mean"

"Yeah, totally we can't miss this chances right Hinata-Chan!"

Their normally sweet innocent smile, turned into sinister and fraud smile with dark cloud and little lightning aura with them.

"Didn't they know never make a witch angry"

"Hehehe, in this case make two witches angry"

They disappeared in the shadow in the corner with promising terror for both sisters.

****

_**Dai**__**:**__ N… you make Sakura and Ino bad also with the usually timid Hinata and Chrome…. (T^T) aneyo!_

_**N**__**:**__ no need to be dramatic Dai…._

_**Ai-Chan:**__ yeah! Besides if the stepsister is good there is no more Cinderella… and witch supposed to punish who ever who dare to insult or threating her_

_**N**__: yes that right! So I don't do it because I hate them, it because we must follow the flow…_

_**Ai-Chan**__**:**__ Please review, we waiting for you…_

_**Dai**__**: **__as we promised here the link .net/fs71/PRE/f/2011/301/6/c/aiw_by_... Boo ta kam ni da (please) comment/reviews and jal gayo (^w^)/ see you next time…_


End file.
